


.:System Failure:.

by slushies_and_bullets



Category: Crown The Empire, The Resistance: Rise Of The Runaways
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slushies_and_bullets/pseuds/slushies_and_bullets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shitty little one-shot that I wrote at 9 at night oops</p>
            </blockquote>





	.:System Failure:.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, babes! I just wrote this so you could get a little taste at what my writing style is like. Feedback is appreciated <3 And if you have a request, don't be shy, inbox me or leave a comment!

'You want advice, Cardinal? Run and don't die.'

She thought about Hayden's "motivational" words as her feet pounded at the linoleum floor beneath her. She could hear the horrible screeches of the Scarecrows, the Raven's despicable henchmen. All she had to do was make it to the white truck and the six men waiting outside, and it didn't seem too easy.

The Scarecrows were slowly, but surely, gaining on her, and she didn't really know her way around the building. She was making quick turns around any and every corner, trying to find one of the many exits that were scattered throughout the compound.

Left.

Another left.

Yet another left.

Right.

Then she saw it: the exit.

She bolted to it, flinging the door open and sprinting to the dirty Jeep that was waiting for her. She jumped into the bed and the truck sped off.

"You got what Bones wanted?" Dave asked, staring at the girl intently. She pulled her bandana off her face, gave him a smile and a thumbs up. She took her backpack off and put it on the ground, unzipping it and going through the various contents inside it before pulling out a manila envelope. "Everything they know about us is gone, my dear Escamilla." She smirked and handed it over.

David smiled, which was a rare event, and took a small lighter out of one of his jean pockets. He flicked it, watching the flame come out the top before bringing it to the edge of the envelope, watching the bottom catch fire. Once it started to spread a bit, he threw it out of the truck, leaving it to burn in the hot, dry environment.

Cardinal turned and watched the small fire as she rode off into the distance, smiling.

They were gonna be free.


End file.
